


A Post Game Gift

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: Post Dash-Red Stars game at beginning of the 2016 NWSL season.  The Houston Dash had just whooped the Chicago Red Stars to start off the NWSL season.  Carli goes to find her girlfriend and hopefully spend a few hours together before Julie returns back to Chicago.  Julie surprises her with a reward for a well played game.





	A Post Game Gift

“Come on Julie, don’t be mad. We only have a few hours together and I would rather not spend them fighting.” Carli reached for her girlfriend’s hand, wanting to lead her out of the empty visitor’s locker room.

“Don’t be mad? Carli, we didn’t just lose. Our defense got beat badly. The defense I built. That makes it my fault.” The frustration was evident in Julie’s voice as she threw her hands up, fighting back tears. It was the first game of the season and the Red Stars had gotten their butts handed to them by the Houston Dash.

“Hey… hey my little cinnamon roll.” Carli pulled the distraught defender to her, holding her to her chest. The midfielder placed a tender kiss on the blonde’s head. “Bad games happen. You know that. Tomorrow, you can sit down with Sam and Alyssa, figure out exactly what went wrong and develop a plan to fix it.” The tan woman carded her hand through Julie’s damp locks. She was hoping to provide some comfort to her girlfriend. The defender buried her face into the orange Houston Dash hoodie Carli was wearing, silently releasing tears. The pair stayed like this for a few moments, Julie soaking in the comfort Carli offered.

Julie sniffled and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her bright blue Chicago hoodie. Carli used the sleeves of her own to gather the moisture the blonde missed. Julie turned her face up to the tan midfielder.

“You always know what to say. You’re right. I should capitalize on the time I get to spend with you.”

“That’s my Julie.” Carli leaned down and placed a kiss on Julie’s upturned moist lips. Both sets of eyes fluttered closed as chapped lips caressed moist ones. Carli kept the kiss short as she slowly tore herself away from the shorter blonde. A smile graced Julie’s features, travelling all the way up to her bright blue orbs.

“There’s my Julie smile. Let me take you my apartment.” Carli placed a chaste kiss on the blonde’s nose, eliciting a giggle.

“Alright polar bear, that sounds lovely.”

Both women grabbed their bags and headed towards the players' exit of the stadium. Carli exited first, wanting to ensure no die-hard fans had stuck around trying to get autographs. Her and Julie leaving together after both teams had already left would raise questions neither one of them is ready to answer. 

The two world cup champions had broken up with their boys before the tournament. Carli hadn’t sought comfort, she threw herself into leading the team. Julie admired her strength and tried to mirror it. They kept being lumped together for events, the team leader and the talented rookie. Before the final, Julie finally cracked under the pressure. To the shock of the team it was Carli who comforted her. After the final, they sought each other out in the locker room to celebrate. That night of celebration was the start of a flourishing friendship. Carli’s drive and intensity helped push Julie to become a better player, now without a doubt the second-best center-back in the league. Julie’s cheer and innocence helped keep Carli grounded and she realized there was a life to be lived outside of soccer. Weekly FaceTime calls became daily events. The team saw how close they had become when reunited for the Victory Tour. Pinoe and Kelley lead a secret betting pool as to when the stubborn polar bear and innocent cinnamon roll would hook up. It was quiet Christen who won the bet, picking the second game of the Victory Tour. Hope had unknowingly walked in on the couple’s first kiss when she returned to her room before dinner one night. It was one of the few times Carli had heard her good friend stutter.

From that point on the couple had kept things low-key. They didn’t want to give fans any clues that yet another couple had formed on the USWNT. Julie spent most of the short offseason in Philly with Carli. Both women worked closely with James to keep getting better. Her crowning achievement was convincing Carli to take a short, week-long vacation to St. Lucia. Carli only worked out every other day.

Carli saw that it was safe and waved Julie out. Together, they made their way to Carli’s white Audi. When Julie discovered that Audi was going to give Carli a car, she was thrilled. When she learned that it was a white car, she thought it was hilarious. Of course, her ice bath loving, polar bear of a girlfriend would drive a polar bear car.

The smelly soccer bags were dumped in the trunk with a resounding thud. Ever the proper one, Carli dashed around Julie to open her door for her. Her efforts were rewarded with a sweet kiss once she slid in the driver’s seat with the coupled protected by the dark tinted glass.

The drive to the apartment complex was quiet. Each woman was lost in her thoughts but they were bound together with their intertwined hands. Carli sung along softly to the radio, her thumb caressing Julie’s knuckles. The blonde was reminiscing about helping Carli find and move into the Houston apartment.

The defender was so caught up in the memory of Carli deciding they should christen every room of her new apartment that she didn't notice their arrival. The brush of chapped lips against her knuckles brought a crimson blush to Julie’s cheeks as she realized she got caught.

“Lost in a day dream Jules?”

“More like a memory Car.”

“Oh? What memory?”

“Well… of you and I and the dining room table.”

“That is a very good memory.” Carli chuckled as she recalled the feast she had on that table the night Julie convinced her to buy it. “I learned everything tastes better when eaten off a naked Julie Johnston.” The defender’s blush was the only response the tan woman needed. A second kiss was placed upon Julie’s knuckles. Carli released her hand and retrieved their bags from the trunk to take them inside. Julie stayed behind only a moment to slow her breathing back down and fan the blush from her cheeks before she followed Carli inside.

“Oh, that’s new. When did you get that?” Julie walked over to examine the new black leather recliner. It had both heat and massage settings as well as being wide enough for two people to curl up in.

“Just last week. The massages help when I can’t get into Hand and Stone. Plus, I thought you would like the heated seat.” Carli spoke as she wrapped around Julie. Her arms pulled the blonde close to bestow a kiss on the side of her head. Julie hummed in pleasure when the midfielder did, loving the affectionate side of Carli that others rarely got to see.

The tan woman continued to give affection to Julie. She placed a lingering, open mouth kiss on Julie’s soft neck. Julie silently tilted her head to give Carli the access she wanted. She couldn’t deny Carli anything, not that she could ever not want to be touched by the brunette. Carli’s fingers still gave her goosebumps, her kisses butterflies, and her eyes took Julie’s breath away.

“We could break it in you know, if you aren’t too tired.” Carli ran her calloused hands up to Julie’s shoulders before suckling softly on her pulse point.

“Mmm we could.” Julie would never deny her girlfriend. A few steps took her out of Carli’s arms and right at the foot of the large black chair. A grin spread across her face as an idea sprang in her mind. Julie extended a hand to the brunette. Pivoting quickly, the blonde pulled Carli to her, spun her around, and shoved her gently down into the chair.

“Julie what are you?” Carli reached up to pull her girlfriend on top of her when she spotted the twinkle in Julie’s deep blue eyes. It was coupled with a mischievous grin.

“Patience Car. You won the game sweetheart. It’s time for me to reward you.” The way Julie bit her lip told the midfielder that Julie was a little nervous. She decided to give her a confidence boost.

“What is my reward Julie?” The words left Carli’s mouth an octave lower as brown eyes locked on blue. Her lips turned upward to a smirk. The blonde perceived the smirk as a challenge and there was no way in hell she was going to lose twice in one night.

Summoning her courage, Julie snatched her phone from its resting place in her back pocket. Her fingers summoned Spotify, then selected a playlist she has had made for months. When the beat was pumped through the Bluetooth speakers of Carli’s surround sound, she smiled. Her phone was placed on the coffee table out of the way.

Brown eyes were drawn to her girlfriend’s hips as they started to swirl as Julie turned around. Every step added a twist until Julie was once again back at the edge of the chair. She drew Carli’s attention to the hem of her Chicago Red Stars hoodie. Manicured fingers have grasped the hem, slowly raising it to display soft alabaster skin. Inch by inch the hoodie was raised as Julie danced to the beat. The midfielder never looked away. She was unable to halt her hands from reaching for the defender. The moment she touched her prize, Julie stopped grinding and dropped the hoodie that was just at the under swell of her breasts.

“No touching Car. Not yet. Just enjoy the show.” The sparkle in Julie’s blue eyes convinced her girlfriend to remove her hands. Julie resumed dancing. Carli’s eyes darted between the revealed abs of her girlfriend and her face. The way that Julie was biting her lips, the still shining eyes, and the glow seemingly emanating from her told Carli that Julie knew exactly what she was doing to the older woman. With a flourish, the Chicago hoodie was thrown across the room. Julie was left topless. Carli openly stared at her girlfriend’s breasts, watching her nipples grow hard as Julie continued to grind. Her blonde hair fell over her breasts like curtains to a peep show, making the midfielder watch if she wanted to see the treasure underneath. At this moment, Carli had soaked through her boy shorts with her wetness. Her girlfriend, the well-known, innocent, cinnamon roll left the stadium without wearing a bra. Or a t-shirt. And somehow Carli failed to notice.

“Jules…you aren’t my cinnamon roll anymore, are you?”

“I still am Car...I just like to have fun every now and then. And only with you.” Julie was red as she dipped down close to Carli so that her hair skimmed the orange hoodie. She was close enough to hear the sharp intake of breath from Carli. That brought a deeper blush and a rush of juices straight from her core. Nothing turned Julie on more than eliciting a reaction from her normally composed girlfriend.

Carli let out a deep groan when Julie raised up, removing her beautiful chest from Carli’s close viewing. She couldn’t stand not being able to touch the blonde. The grip her hands have on the black leather chair betrayed her desire to take Julie. The younger woman again drew her attention when she lowered her hands to the band of her sweatpants. Julie watched Carli’s tongue dart out and lick her lips at the mere thought of Julie removing her pants. That small act by her girlfriend gave Julie the confidence she needed to proceed.

Julie rose up to her knees. She let out a small moan when she lost contact at her throbbing center. Both women were eager for Julie’s next step. Her hands pushed down the band of her sweats one tantalizing inch at a time. Her blonde curls peaked over it, daring Carli to reach out and touch them. The older woman was breathing faster now and her pupils were dilated. The look Julie gives her while biting her lips does nothing but send another shock of arousal to her core.

“Don’t move Jules. Please.” The pure desire dripping over Carli’s words is all the motivation the younger woman needed to stay perfectly still. Carli’s hands move slowly. Neither desired the spell of the moment to be broken. The white iPhone was produced from her pocket and the perfect angle determined. Red colored Julie’s cheeks as Carli snapped the photo, her innocence shining through once more. Her blonde hair hung in loose waves over her shoulders, landing at the bottom swell of her breasts. There was a light sheen of seat on her washboard abs. A drop trailed down to the faint line of blonde curls peaking over the band of her sweats. Carli knows it is a photo she will cherish forever. Only when the iPhone was placed on the side table does Julie dare to breathe again. Carli ground her hips once, a smile gracing her features.

“Please continue Jules.” She hoarsely whispered.

It took Julie a second to hear the music again and find the beat. Her hands continue to push down her sweats while Carli stared, continuously licking her lips. Julie’s knees straddling Carli soon prevent her sweats from going further. The juices of her desire ran freely down her muscular thighs. Carli stared at those drops. They were the pure essence of Julie, the sweetest taste to have ever graced her lips. The panting woman wanted, no needed, to have it on her tongue again and soon. It has been far too long she last had the delicious blonde.

Unfortunately for her, Julie had other plans in store for them. The blonde dodged the large reaching hands to lay her front down on top of Carli. A moan tumbled over her lips when the rough fabric rubbed and pressed against her painfully hard nipples. Carli swallowed the end of it in searing kiss. Yet that didn’t completely distract Julie from her mission. Her girlfriend protested with a frustrated groan when Julie cut the kiss short. Their eyes remain locked while Julie slid herself down the burning form of the Dash captain.

She wasted no time on her descent, hooking her thumbs on the waistband of Carli’s sweats and boy shorts. Julie licked her lips as Carli’s mound was uncovered, the brown curls glistening from Julie’s teasing lap dance. Seeing the impact she had on Carli marveled Julie every time. It was her body, her teasing that produced this reaction from Carli. The sight is not one often seen, making the blonde grateful that Carli trusts her enough to let her in. Julie took in a deep breath of pure Carli. It was sweet yet strong and uniquely her.

A manicured hand spread Carli’s legs so that Julie could gaze upon her real prize. She lowered her head while flicking her eyes up to the brunette’s face. A light sheen of sweat coated it. Carli’s eyes were half-open and filled with carnal lust for her girlfriend. Her chap lips were parted to release her heaving pants and hopefully soon her cries of pleasure. Julie extended her tongue and took her first lick of Carli’s nectar.

“Fuck Julie yes.” Carli couldn’t contain her moan. She was beyond horny and no longer had to rely on her own her hand to relieve the pressure. Her hand buried itself in the blonde locks of her lover to hold her face in place. “God that’s it. Fuck Julie yes!” The brunette’s hips were grinding down Julie’s face. The blonde was taking her time to build Carli up. She loved the intensity that was Carli building up to an orgasm. Julie took to spelling her name with her tongue on Carli’s engorged clit. The grinding and moaning from Carli only intensified. Julie would wager that her girlfriend had removed some of her blonde locks from the cast iron grip she had. Julie finished spelling Johnston then dove in. She stiffened her tongue and drove deep into Carli’s wet folds. She moved with purpose, her nose continuing pressure on Carli’s clit with each thrust.

“Christ Julie don’t you dare fucking stop. You stay right there…oh that’s it. Fuck me with your long tongue baby girl!” Carli’s dirty talk spurred the defender to push deeper. When anyone else talked dirty around it, it made Julie uncomfortable. Carli’s dirty talked showed her intensity and love. The midfielder brought intensity to every aspect of her life, including her love of Julie.

Somehow Julie managed to take small breaths while feasting on Carli. Now she was driving for the sweet treasure of pure Carli. She wanted and need that more than air.

“Oh God Julie…” The quiver in the brunette’s voice showed how close she was to coming undone. A sight only Julie got to witness. Carli trusted her enough to come undone, to let the intensity go. A strangled cry escaped her lips while her legs locked behind Julie’s head. Julie didn’t notice that she was trapped. She was too busy lapping up Carli’s juices that haven’t coated her face. She didn’t let a drop go to waste as Carli road out the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Only when she had licked Carli clean did Julie free herself enough to slide up the still quivering Carli. She gave her lover a slow kiss. Hooded eye sand a satisfied smile greeted her once she opened her eyes. Julie wrapped her arms around Carli’s warm body after she covered the two of them in a blanket that was on the adjacent couch. Carli surrendered herself to Julie’s safe embrace. Carli surrounded herself with intensity, only letting a select few into her soft inner shell. Her girlfriend was one of them. Julie was stroking her hair, a move that always made Carli sleepy no matter how much she protested.

“Jules. What about you? I don’t want to leave my girl unsatisfied.” She managed to mumble out.

“Car, sweetheart, I am satisfied. You won that game fair and square. You earned that reward. Close those eyeballs. My flight doesn’t leave until tomorrow afternoon. We will continue this in the morning.” Carli felt soft lips on her forehead. She stopped fighting the pull and surrendered to sleep.

A sleepy Red Star snuggled into a snoring Dash midfielder. All was how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago. I figured I should are it with y'all and see what you think? It is different from what I usually write, but I like to face different challenges to grow as a writer. So, what did you think? Love it, hate it, anything in between? As always, I love to hear what you think.  
> -Red


End file.
